The present invention relates to a knife consisting of blade, ferrule and shank, in which shank and blade are welded onto opposite flat surfaces of the ferrule and consist of steel.
Such a knife is known from U.S. Pat. No. 689,049 and French Pat. 694 520. Both patents describe a knife in which blade, ferrule and shank are forged separately from each other, possibly also from different materials, and then welded together. As compared with the conventional method of manufacture--forging of knife consisting of blade, shank and ferrule in one piece--this solution considerably reduces the cost of manufacture. The three parts have considerable differences in their cross-sectional area so that, in the conventional manner of manufacture, the largest cross-sectional area is controlling for the selection of the blank, and the shaping of the regions of smaller cross section is very costly. Furthermore, due to the process-caused imprecise production of the individual components, considerable working must be subsequently effected after the welding together. Particularly in the case of the ferrule, additional working such as polishing or the like is very costly due to the frequently complicated shape.